


The trouble with living with your parents

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some silly fluffy 4x04 canon divergence.<br/>Killian goes in for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with living with your parents

He goes in for coffee.  
They’re greeted by her parents, who are occupying the couch; waiting up for her to come home – she wasn’t expecting that.   
It’s her mother’s gleeful stare at her that makes her realise she still has his jacket on.   
She removes it and hands it back to him with a smile and tells him to take a seat.  
There’s an awkward atmosphere among the four and it’s all very strange and very new to her.  
“I’m gonna make some coffee… you guys want?”   
Her parents decline her offer so she goes and busies herself with the kettle and two cups.   
She can’t stop sending him glances, which he returns with equal affection.  
“I’m just gonna go change out of this dress.” She notifies them all as she scurries up the stairs, needing a few minutes to collect her thoughts.  
Killian is left sitting opposite the remaining two. Neither of them has yet to say anything.   
Snow stares at him with a full beaming smile while David scowls at him; arms crossed. He offers them a polite smile as he counts the seconds before Emma returns.  
It’s extremely uncomfortable for him.  
“So how was your date?” Snow asks. Her smile is yet to die down.

Killian is about to answer when he’s interrupted by the scream of the kettle from the kitchen.  
Footsteps join the noise as Emma bolts down the stairs and races to the kitchen with an ‘I’ve got it!’  
Snow takes that moment to nudge David and stand.  
“We’re pretty tired, we’re gonna call it a night.” She tells them.  
David is less eager to leave, earning him another nudge from his wife.  
He sends one last warning glare to Hook before reluctantly following.  
Snow gives Emma a coy grin as she passes her, dragging her sulking husband with her.   
Emma rolls her eyes at her mother’s actions.  
“They’re not exactly subtle, are they?” Emma comments as she places herself on the newly vacant couch. She places both mugs down on the table in front of her and pats the seat next to her, suggesting he join her.  
“Aye, love.” Killian chuckles as he moves to sit next to her.  
They sip at their beverages for a moment, both taking the time to relax into their seats and wind down.  
Killian takes in her clothes.   
She’s swapped the dress for sweatpants and a sweater, and her hair is down.   
She’s still stunning.  
“You looked beautiful tonight.” He tells her softly, causing her to blush.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She replies, earning her a chuckle.  
They can’t stop staring at each other – soaking up each other’s presence.  
His hand reaches from resting at the back of the couch to play with a strand of her hair as they speak.  
“I had a great time tonight.” She informs him as she plays with the cuff on his left arm.   
It’s odd to see him with a left hand, yet she doesn’t find herself caring too much. His hook has never been an issue with her - hand or hook, she’s never paid much attention. Her own mother had to point it out to her. She does wonder for a split second why he felt the need to seek out his severed limb, but his voice pulls her from her thoughts.  
“It’s not over yet.”  
She matches his intense gaze.  
Their heads move closer as their lips meet tenderly. Her hand slides its way up his arm to rest at his shoulder as his fingers bury themselves in her hair.  
“I’m so sorry!”   
A timid voice tears them apart as Elsa dashes across the loft and into the bathroom; clearly regretful for interrupting them.  
They sit in awkward silence for a beat, both a little embarrassed they were caught.  
Elsa appears once again and sends them another apologetic glance before disappearing back upstairs and out of sight.  
Killian and Emma look at each other and both laugh silently at the ice queen.  
Emma’s hand caresses his face as she pulls him close.  
“Where were we?” she asks as claims his lips again.  
It’s more heated this time. They deepen the kiss almost instantly, encouraging hands finding each other.

Mary Margaret knows that any moment now, Neal is going to wake up and start screaming for his timely feed. She doesn’t want to disrupt Emma’s time, but she doesn’t think she could handle one of Neal’s tantrums either.  
She listens out for any sounds coming from outside the bedroom.   
It’s silent and she hopes they’ve moved from the living room – to where, she doesn’t want to think about.  
Hearing nothing but silence, she chances going outside.   
She gets fives steps into the living room before spinning around and turning back without missing a beat.  
As happy as she is for her daughter, she really doesn’t want to witness her getting to know captain Hook’s mouth so intimately in the seat she sings lullaby’s in. 

 

Emma’s hand is skating across his scalp while the other ventures into the opening of his shirt. She can feel him working one of his hands under the back of her sweater and it spurs her on; making her hungry for more.   
They can’t get any closer and yet it doesn’t stop them from trying.   
They’re not rushing; but it doesn’t make it any less frenzied.   
A piercing shriek blasts them back to reality as they pull away from each other reluctantly; completely dazed and mussed.

 

“I’m really sorry you two, but duty calls.” Snow babbles as she appears with her crying infant in her arms, expertly pulling a bottle from the fridge to heat up.

“I should probably go.” He whispers to her as he rests his forehead on hers.

“Probably a good idea. Before I’m tempted to drag you upstairs with me.” She boldly replies.  
“You will not!” comes a stern voice from behind the curtain across the room.  
Snow can be heard shouting David’s name in annoyance as she disappears again.

Emma’s head falls into Killian’s shoulder with a groan.  
She’s completely embarrassed and equally annoyed that her father managed to hear her from all the way over the other side of the loft.  
“I really need my own place.” She mumbles into his neck, which earns her a chuckle from him.

By the time she’s walked Killian to the door and said goodnight, she’s already planned their second date outside of town.


End file.
